


I Heard Werewolves Mate For Life...

by Sourpurple



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang  minus Allison  figure out a way to get Lydia away from Peter and put a stop to his terror. Except it doesn't work out the way they expect it to. Lydia/Derek centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Heard Werewolves Mate For Life.

A/N: Definitely a spec more than anything else. Not my first foray into Fan Fiction but my first in the world of Teen Wolf. Special thanks to my beta Lilah who doesn't even watch the show for enduring the pain of reading this. There's plenty of cheese here, but I wouldn't exactly say it was fluff. I may or may not have screwed up Stiles's character voice in this, I promise I'll fix it in my next go, he's just so hard to write for. This is a one shot right now, if I get enough reviews and feedback requesting it I am open to writing more. I own nothing at all except for this plot. EDIT: I see the feedback and I love the support. I will be posting more to this, I just have to work out the kinks on how exactly I'm going to continue it while staying true to the characters and the series.

The fog was dense. one could barely see what was in front of them let alone a whole forest. No one would be crazy enough to go out in it. Except for Lydia. She was fearless lately. The petite young woman stopped to catch her breath after jogging through the woods. The crackle of the leaves beneath her feet and the whisper the trees made woke her from whatever haze she had been in. She'd poisoned Derek and awoken the beast that was Peter Hale.

She realized this too late and shit was hitting the fan. Her only escape from his clutches was her jog in the mornings while he was asleep. It was during those few minutes that he couldn't bother to reach inside her subconscious and eat away at her.

She couldn't help but feel just a little tingle of sadness for Peter. He was a normal man who was brutally burned and scarred and had spent years in a comatose state, only being able to awaken during the full moon.

Lydia knew better than to let her seldom moments of freedom allow her to feel for the mad man who spent months terrorizing her. She closed her eyes and took in the sweet smell of the flowers growing nearby. She could hear the bees buzzing and the birds chirping. Her Stockholm Syndrome would not get the best of her. She jerked her head as she heard a loud growl coming from the house she was staying in.

The old Hale house. The same house where she raised Peter from the dead weeks ago. The same house Derek barely escaped out of.

The growl become louder and echoed through the woods. She had to turn around and go back. It's wasn't like she had a choice. They were connected forever. There was no way for her to go back to being a normal girl who only cared about boys, fashion and shiny things. Her life was over. She was now Peter Hale's puppet and she couldn't feel for herself anymore.

"We have to figure out a way to stop this!" Scott cried out in rage. He looked over at Derek who was in a deteriorating state, still bloody and broken from his encounter with Peter nearly three weeks ago.

"Scott, I know this might come as a shock to you, but there might not be a way to stop it. Everything we do, we just keep failing. I built an army to fight, and I can't control them anymore. It's Peter's pack now." Derek proclaimed quietly, wincing at every other word. He was no longer the man Scott knew. Derek was defeated. His green eyes that were once filled with intensity and passion were now pale with defeat and depression.

Scott moved closer to Derek, reaching for the bandage on his arm and gently unwrapping it so he could redress it. Once they realized they couldn't fight without each other, Scott figured out what Derek knew all along: they were brothers and they were bonded forever no matter what pack they belonged to. Scott couldn't look at Derek the way he was now. Even when the young wolf was trying to sound stoic he came off deflated like this was the end.

There was a large thump as Stiles walked into the room, tripping over his own two feet. "Guys, I swear I'm going to end up breaking my head in this School Bus you call home." he proclaimed as he entered through the door of the abandoned yellow bus Scott and Derek were staying in for the last couple of weeks.

"If you don't like it you can just leave, kid." Derek stated as a matter of fact.

No matter what shape Derek was in he was always able to muster just one retort for Stiles that both scared the young man and made him like him just a little bit more.

"I think I'll stay for you, big buddy!" Stiles smiled as he patted Derek's leg or what Stiles assumed was patting, because as quickly as his hand went down it jumped right back up.

Derek screamed in pain and agony in response to Stiles's hand "Ow! Not that leg!" he yelled so loud that they could have woken up a hibernating bear.

Stiles recoiled from Derek who was scowling at him and walked away slowly because he was scared to cause Derek anymore pain. Derek's glare didn't help. There was silence in the room until Isaac, Erica and Boyd walked in with news that called attention to the whole room.

"Dr. Deaton and Ms. Morell figured out a way to separate Lydia and Peter," chimed in Isaac.

"Who?" responded Stiles, a quizzical look on his face.

"The witchy vet and guidance counselor, don't you know anyone's names Stiles?" Erica asked exasperated.

"Umm.. let think about that? No!" Stiles exclaimed and looked away from Erica, who was a little too close for comfort next to him.

Her breasts were hanging out of her shirt and were right in his face. Stiles wasn't aware that the gorgeous blonde werewolf was crushing on him and hard, no matter how obvious she tried to make it.

"Not to disrupt your little bickering session, but how exactly do we break the bond?" Derek asked.

"Apparently there's some sort of spell they have to perform." began Boyd. "There's a weakness inside Lydia that allowed Peter to get inside her head in the first place. Once we figure out what that is, we fight fire with fire and settle whatever issues she has that weakened her. After that she can fight Peter."

Boyd looked almost exasperated having to explain everything in detail to the gang. Unfortunately no one really talked to Lydia these last few months except for one person and that person wasn't exactly listening to anything anyone had to say these days.

"Maybe Alison.." began Stiles, who was immediately stopped by Derek. His green eyes were looking darker again, with the hope of resolution to this hell. The former Alpha seemed to have gained back some of that passion he was missing before.

"No. We won't talk to her. The little one here said that she jogs in the morning before Peter wakes up. Maybe we can corner her there. Stilinski, you go since everyone with half a brain knows you're stalking her anyway." finished Derek.

Before Stiles had the chance to spit out a witty retort, Scott proclaimed that it was done. He and Stiles would go out in the morning to the woods and would try to corner Lydia into telling them how Peter was able to manipulate her.

It was muggy out again. The fog was still dense. Lydia thought to herself how she wished it would just rain already. Peter was sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he was resting. Sometimes, she'd look at him and see a hint of a smile. Other times she'd hear him quietly whisper "I'm sorry Derek" in his sleep. She knew she didn't have much time for her run, her only escapism. She tied her sneakers and began her usual route in the woods. Except this time was different. She sensed other people around her. She hoped they were real people. She'd had enough of those weird hallucinations lately.

It was Stiles. He ran up to her with a smile on his face. An expression she recognized was fake. After everything that's happened to her she was able to sense what was real and what wasn't.

"What do you want, Stiles?" she asked him, letting out a small sigh. "You better hurry up, if you know who sees you he'll kill you."

Stiles furrowed his brow and asked her what it was that caused her to trust Peter in her dreams. It took Lydia a second, but she was able to answer without a doubt.

"He liked me, Stiles. He saw through me. Something about him seemed familiar… I mean he wasn't old like he is now, he was younger… really young… Like our age… and he was pretty hot…"

Before Lydia could continue Stiles stopped her. The look on his face looked seemed like disgust but the redhead wasn't entirely sure. Stiles grabbed her by the shoulders and looked directly into her beautiful emerald eyes telling her that everything was going to be okay. Something inside of her told her to believe him.

Stiles walked back to the bus where the other wolves were sound asleep. Scott could't wake up on time to go with him so Stiles decided to go without him. He turned around to see Derek awake and putting on his shoes. He'd ask him where he was going but he'd just scowl at him and not give much of an explanation anyway so he decided not to. He started walking away when he heard Derek whisper to him.

"I was going out to look for you. What happened?"

Stiles told Derek about how Peter used Lydia's weakness and insecurity over her break up with Jackson to warp himself as a good suitor for her by disguising himself as his younger self. Stiles used the term "foxy" but Derek wasn't sure he liked the description of his evil uncle or anyone for that matter. Derek stalked over to his phone and quickly dialed the vet making him aware of the new information. Derek looked pensive, still bruised from his last altercation with Alpha Peter and he looked more vulnerable than usual. No one in the camp liked it. Everyone began to stir at almost the same time, stretching and some even more growling before they got up.

"I am so glad I am human." said Stiles reacting to the growling.

"You make worse noises, dude." Scott laughed at his friend, gently punching his arm.

Stiles didn't respond but instead gave him a weird look that scrunched up his whole face, he sat down next to Erica who was fiddling with her hair. Moments later they were joined by the witchy vet and the guidance counselor, who'd heard from Stiles what made Lydia connect to Peter.

"So that's the bond…" began the beautiful young guidance counselor. "We have to find her true love. It's the only way to break it. When Lydia's core senses her mate she'll sever the bond with Peter."

Stiles threw his hands up in a huff. "Great! So we have to get Jackson to come and fight the good fight. That kid just got out of crazy Matt's evil clutches! Now we say, oh hey come with us so we can rope you into more crazy things!"

Stiles at this point was rocking back and forth, making his neck red and a vain stick out of it. Everyone in the room recognized when Stiles was annoyed because that's what would happen. Scott put his hand on his best friends shoulder and reassured him.

"Leave Jackson to me. You guys start the ritual. Derek, you and the rest of the pack need to distract Peter." Scott stated.

Derek's mouth began to twitch and a smile started to form across his face. He remembered when Scott didn't know what he was doing and now he's stronger than ever. A true Alpha fighting for his pack. Not an animal like Peter. If anyone was going to take down Peter it was going to be Scott. He had something worth fighting for. He had a mother who loved him and a dorky best friend. He had the heart that Peter was missing. Derek continued to smile and stare at Scott who was commanding the team. His sense of pride was radiating through his bruised body.

"We meet at the Hale house! 9:00 sharp. Jackson will be there I promise." He stated before stalking away.

"So all we have to do is get Lydia into this circle with Jackson and the spell is broken?" asked Stiles who didn't seem like he was too into the idea.

"Yes," responded the Vet.

He went on to explain the unbinding ritual and the way it works. The wolfsbane powder had to be used to create the circle and the ritual which binds a wolf to his mate for life would be chanted. Lydia would then fall from Peter's hold and onto her mate's: Jackson. He also proceeded to state that it would only work if he was her true mate. If for some unknown reason he wasn't, the spell wouldn't work and they would all have to make a run for it.

Erica asked the question on everyones mind. "Why a wolf curse? Lydia is human."

"It's the closest spell we have, but it should work the same way. Both spells are used to bind and since it has to do with matters of the… heart. It should be fine."

There was a rustle in the trees of the woods they were standing in. Scott and Jackson walked toward the group. Everyone looked shocked that Jackson would come and did nothing to hide it.

"Let's just get this over with." he said quietly looking down at the ground.

They began their trek over to the old Hale house where Lydia's future hung in the balance.

Peter Hale was fussing about the house looking for something. Lydia looked up at him like he was the second coming. Her eyes were gleaming as she stared at him. The intellect she prided herself on was gone. All she had left was her admiration of Peter. He consumed her when she was with him. He put his hand on her cheek, his thumb tracing her cheek bone up and down.

"My beautiful girl, you have done well. It's a shame you don't even know what you're capable of." he lifted his hand from Lydia's face and commanded her to walk outside with him. "You're in for a treat tonight. My nephew and his idiot friends seem to think they can tear us apart. Don't they know what we have is special?"

His voice was menacing. He kneeled forward a little bit and put his lips to her cheek kissing it softly. His blue eyes examining her face for any recognition of who or what he really was. The real Lydia, the one inside the glass eyed zombie she'd become, was terrified and helpless. She heard the chanting. It was mesmerizing. It sounded like the Gregorian Chants she'd heard in music history class. It was calling to her and for some reason she couldn't help herself. Everything became a blur.

Inside the circle was Jackson. He was smiling and holding his hand out to her. She was so engrossed she missed the destruction behind her.

Peter, Derek and Scott were clawing away at each other. Peter sent the Beta and former Alpha flying in all different directions but they were resilient. Wearing nothing but an electric blue, satin, sleeping gown that Peter had gotten for her, she walked down the burned steps, onto the dead leaves and stepped inside the circle. Jackson looked down at her and kissed her. She was wrapped in his arms. The chanting continued in the background but nothing was happening. Everything seemed like it was moving slow motion in Lydia's mind. The fighting, the chanting, the kissing. She was feeling free, until she opened her eyes and Jackson's face became Peter's. She wanted to leave. She was done with this. She wrapped her hands around Jackson's neck and began choking him. Jackson was still weak after being stripped of his Kanima strength and Lydia was taking advantage of it.

Stiles looked over at the Vet and shouted over the chanting. "This isn't working! She's strangling Jackson! Scott and Derek are getting thrown around like rag dolls! The least we can do right now is save Jackson."

The Vet looked at Stiles and nodded his head. If there was one thing they could still do, it was save Jackson. He clearly wasn't what Lydia's heart truly desired. There was something wrong. Peter was still bound. He nodded over at his friend who in exchange nodded back and was about to blow out the spell when a large thud surprised her.

It was Derek.

He was in the middle of the circle. The wind started to howl. The trees were thrashing back and forth. Lydia's hands which were still around Jackson's neck were now at her side. She dropped to the floor next to Derek. The circle erupted in a fire and Peter growled before jumping into the circle and leaving Scott bloody and out of breath.

Lydia looked up when she saw Peter coming for her. She felt like beauty and this was the beast. She let out a piercing scream. Before Peter could grab her, Derek jumped to his feet. Something inside of him erupted and he felt heavy hearted and angry. He lunged at Peter who went flying backwards. But instead of coming back for him, he stalked away into the darkness he was fond of. The only thing guiding him was the glow of his red eyes.

Derek looked around the circle of Wolfsbane. What should have made him weaker actually gave him strength. He was too busy thinking about where Peter had gone, he didn't notice everyone staring at him and the two teenagers at his feet. Jackson was stirring and groaning in pain from Lydia's strong hold on him and Lydia looked completely out of it.

"What the hell happened anyway? I take it the spell worked?"

Everyone looked at each other not saying a word. Scott walked up behind Derek. He was catching his breath. Boyd, Erica and Isaac looked at each other when Derek barked at them.

"Speak!"

"Um..well the spell didn't work with Jackson, boss." Isaac explained. "It only worked when you got thrown in… so like should we start calling her mom?"

Stiles laughed a little but then proceeded to cry out about how much it sucks because Derek is the ultimate scary boyfriend.

It hit Derek like a ton of bricks. He looked at her lying there in her night gown completely oblivious. She was absolutely radiant. She always was. He couldn't help but stare at her when he saw her. Something about her always caught his attention. Her skin so pale and bathed with the light of the moon, he grabbed her still body and carried her in his arms. She tussled for a quick moment burying her head safely in his chest.

She opened her eye lids mid way. Her green eyes were sparking with life again. He didn't care that she was clutching onto his neck which was still bruised from last time.

"Derek…"

He looked down at her and didn't say a word, carrying her to some unknown part of the woods. The sky erupted and rain poured on them, almost symbolic of what was happening in their small but fragile world. He kept walking with her in his arms looking straight ahead. He had to make sure she was still okay. He had to get her away from everyone. He knew it was far enough when he couldn't hear Stiles ramble on about how he took her away to have his way with her so he could cement the whole soulmates thing and asking if he would do it doggy style. Stiles was a clown, but he was a good kid, Derek thought fondly.

His thoughts were disrupted by a shrill voice, shouting something directed at him.

"Um…excuse me! Put me down! I know you're big and all but you are not protecting me from the rain, and oh my God… why am I in the middle of the woods again?" she started speaking a mile a minute. "I'm glad I'm wearing clothes this time even though you've clearly entered a wet t-shirt contest!"

He looked down at himself and realized his white t-shirt was completely soaked just like she said. Derek was listening to her rant and he couldn't believe he was hanging on every word. He put Lydia down next to a rather large tree that could do the job of shielding her from the rain. Derek examined every inch of her, starting with her legs and ending at her eyes. He admitted that his eyes did linger a little longer at her chest. He may have been in a deteriorated state and fancied himself a gentleman but he was still a man.

"I saw that!" she squealed.

"Saw what exactly? Me saving you?" he asked in a sarcastic tone that didn't work out too well with Lydia who started jabbing his side and hitting him upside the head.

"You're a pervert! Why are we even here and what did you save me from?" she asked and genuinely looked confused.

"What is your last memory?" Derek asked her, concern in his small voice.

"It was prom! Duh!" she replied.

He knew she was lying. He didn't know how but she was shielding herself from the truth and that was okay with him. He smiled a little smile to himself. One that he rarely ever let anyone see. Come to think of it, the last person that saw him smile like that was Kate Argent back before he realized she was plotting to kill his entire family.

"Well, if it's still prom, I think I should ask for at least a dance.." he held out his hand with a toothy grin. "It's the least you can do to repay me…"

He was still wet and she was trembling from the cold. Lydia looked like she was contemplating it for a second but decided to take Derek's hand anyway. He put his arms around her waist and she stood on tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. The only music around them was the rain pouring from the sky as it tapped rhythmically on the ground. Lydia got tired of dancing on her toes and put her feet on top of his looking up into his eyes. Derek leaned his head down to kiss her but before he could complete the action she slapped him.

"No!" she screamed.

Derek stuttered out an apology. Lydia tilted her head giving him a withering state with her green eyes before jumping on him and landing in his arms. Her face now next to his, she stopped him mid sentence. Lydia parted his lips with hers and slid her tongue inside his mouth. He retaliated, caressing his tongue with hers. She pulled back, staring at him once more.

"Let's get one thing straight. I kissed you. You belong to me! Not the other way around? Okay?"

He smiled and laughed to himself.

"Okay, boss…I'll go brand your name on my ass right now."

She jumped off him and stood so close she could feel the heat radiating off his body. She looked up at him with a half smile on her face and bit her lip.

"You might as well… I heard wolves mate for life." she teased with a grin.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's in denial over certain events and she asks a heart broken Scott to the dance.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story. I appreciate the support, I did intend to make this a one shot but due to the requests and your kind words I will continue it. The chapters will generally be a bit more episodic than a direct continuation , however there will be a common thread in each of the chapters. I will try to post at least ONCE a week. Once again thanks so much to the folks who reviewed the story and all of the kind words!

Two weeks have gone by since Lydia Martin's last encounter with Peter Hale. The wolf had kept her a hostage in her own head for months and her stable mind was now fractured forever. She felt lucky that she had friends who helped her escape his clutches and allowed for her to continue to live her life, at least for now. She didn't escape the situation without a few surprises along the way; for one she found out that she had a destiny with a man she knew nothing about except that he had an intense look, piercing eyes and a flirtatious, toothy grin.

She spent two weeks dreaming of Derek Hale, there wasn't a single night where he wasn't stalking her dreams. Every dream was the same. She was in the forest alone, the clouds would always be grey and the wind would always howl. Derek would always show up wearing next to nothing, holding out his hand to her. She'd stare at it for a few seconds and begin to run towards him like he was her only salvation, she'd jump into his arms, wrap her arms around his neck and begin to kiss him furiously. His hand would end up on her back, his thumb massaging the small of her back as his other hand would find it self tangled in her hair. Her hands were always less obedient, pulling on his hair, she'd nibble on his ear and make her way to his neck.

A ring of fire would appear around them and Derek would suddenly stop, dip his head so it was close to her ear and whisper "forever..." It was always at that point that she'd find herself stirring from her sleep.

The dream was always the same. Lydia would end up waking up wondering if her head was ever going to stop playing te same dream over and over again, or if it could finally muster something without a Hale man in it making her life miserable. She tried to ignore Derek after the whole "kissing in the rain" thing two weeks.

She'd laugh to herself about how terribly cheesy it was, she knew she made a mistake when she kissed him that night. She couldn't help it, though. After everything she'd been through all of those weeks before, the torment and torture that Derek's uncle Peter put her through, Derek's soft smile, his sad eyes, everything about him welcomed her with open arms after the door was finally slammed on Peter.

Although Peter was still out there she wanted to remain oblivious to his existence and let Scott and his hair friends deal with it. This was no longer her problem, she wanted to be rid of it forever. She was just happy she had Allison on her side again, she wasn't exactly sure what happened but Scott wasn't on her radar anymore, and she could finally talk to her about anything other than Werewolf politics. It was a welcome change from before when Allison spent most of her time ignoring her for said Werewolf politics.

There were only a couple of months left in their junior year which meant two more major dances, and one of them was coming up on Friday: Sadie Hawkins. Every year Lydia would walk down the hall and catch every single boy stare at her, hoping that it would be them that she would ask to dance the night away. Every year she would ask Jackson and every year the boys would be disappointed, mainly Stiles who would always stuff roses in her locker anyway.

She was the queen of Beacon Hills Highschool, but even queens have to fall from grace sometime.

This year was different, this year when she asked Jackson he told her he needed a break from it all and agreed to go with a freshman girl that played Field Hockey. She was pretty, in a manly way, Lydia thought to herself, but she didn't know who else to ask. People weren't exactly bowing down to her anymore, in fact every guy that ever liked her before now turned away from her when she walked down the hallway. Except for Stiles of course. But even he was taken, Erica beat her to the punch and asked him the day before. Stiles apologized when she asked and said he only said yes because he didn't think she'd ask him. Ever.

Lydia walked into the cafeteria, throwing her books and her bag on the table next to Allison who was studying for her English quiz and let out a loud sigh. The brunette looked up at her, a hint of surprise escaped her face, "Jesus, you scared me! I almost reached for my pepper spray!" exclaimed Allison, placing a hand over her heart.

Lydia laughed and sat down next to her, "Pepper spray? We both know you prefer the bow and arrow remedy for creepers." The two best friends both smiled at one another for the first time in a long time and talked about the dance. "I'm skipping this thing and so should you, Lydia" Allison said to her friend. "After all that's happened I think we both need a break from social norms and boys." Allison pleaded, but Lydia wasn't having it. "No, what we need is normal! Going to a dance and shaking it with some guys is normal! Even if the last time I went to a dance I became dog chow, I need this."

The two girls weren't going to agree on the matter, and Allison told Lydia she was on her own for this one because she just wasn't ready after her mothers death and the deteriorated state of her relationship with Scott.

Lydia couldn't tell Allison about Derek, she couldn't think about it herself, how could she let the words escape her lips. "Derek Hale is my mate." The thought of it made her shiver all over, it sounded so permanent: "mate." A piece of her wanting to ask him to take her, it had to be one of his duties, right?

Taking the girl to a dance should be one of the requirements to being a mate, Lydia thought to herself, which was ultimately interrupted by a nagging feeling she was being watched that overcame her. She collected her books, picked up her bag and said her goodbyes to Allison and started to make her way to class when she felt a hand grab her arm, and then proceeded to pull her into an empty classroom.

She closed her eyes so sure it was Peter, but when she opened them the blue eyes she was expecting to see were in fact green and they belonged to Derek Hale.

"So, any reason why you've been dodging all of my phone calls and ignoring me these last couple of weeks? I don't like being ignored, Lydia." Derek starred at her intensely, he looked mad, tired and irritated all at once. This was not a good combo from the words that escaped from her mouth seconds later, words she didn't think about before she let herself say them. "Oh My God! Seriously?" she tilted her head, starring up at the big man, "Are you a woman or what? I will call you when I am good and ready, which will be...hold on let me check my watch..." she lifted her arm pretending to check the non existant watch on her wrist, and continued. "Never O'Clock! Now stop stalking me please!" she pushed Derek's hand away from her arm and walked out of the room.

From the corner of her eye she could see Derek lean back against the chalk board, exasperated, letting out a grunt of frustration.

She sat next to Scott in Chemistry class. He needed all of the help he could get, considering he was really close to failing all of his classes and having to repeat Junior year all over again, and Lydia was good at chemistry. She couldn't help but notice that Scott looked more let down than usual, he always had the puppy dog face on, but lately it's been worse. She knew it was because of Allison and suddenly she had an idea, something she was shocked she hadn't thought of before.

"Pssst... Scott." She nudged him with the skewer they were using for their lab. When he didn't answer she repeated his name once more. Finally, Scott stirred from his bored state, and if she hadn't known any better she'd think Scott was sleeping with his eyes open, he looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "As a thank you for saving me the other night, I am going to let you take me to the dance tomorrow." She widened her eyes and flipped her hair, before Scott could protest she began once more "You can pick me up from my house tomorrow. I'll see you then!" Scott opened his mouth to say something when like clockwork the bell rang. "Bye!" she said in a perky voice, her hair bounced as she walked away and headed for the exit, straight to her car. She smiled, proud of her skills.

"Still got it!" she said to herself.

On her way to the car she had the same feeling she had earlier, that someone was watching her. When she turned around she saw a black Camaro with Derek inside. He starred at her for a second and drove away. For a fleeting moment she thought he'd heard what she said to Scott and was actually afraid for Scott's life. Jane and Tara, the schools local gossips were right. Derek would be a scary boyfriend, and the scariest part of it all is that he's hers. All of him, whenever she was ready.

After a long day at school and much convincing Scott decided to take Lydia to the dance after all. She wore a beautiful gold dress that wrapped itself around her in just the right places, her hair was down and her make up was perfect. Lydia gave herself one last look in the mirror and sent a final text to Allison assuring her that she was just taking Scott as a last resort. She could do worse than Scott McCall, he was handsome, funny, co-captain of The Lacrosse team and boy knew how to fill out a suit, even she had to admit that. He came and picked her up like a gentleman, shaking her mothers firmly and was even a good sport about taking her mothers infamous pre dance picture.

When they were finally away from her mothers clutches, they found themselves in Scott's car ready to go. "What didn't rent a limo?" snarked Lydia. "Lovely, but this isn't prom." Scott snarked back. It was quiet on the ride over when he said something she was afraid of. "Derek's going to be there." the young man stated.

"Some people just don't understand the concept of graduation do they?" Lydia asked rolling her eyes.

"He made Erica take him. I was there, she said no, and then it turned into staring contest, which eventually ended with me stopping Derek from scratching her." Scott looked over, but quickly turned his head back keeping his eyes on he road. "He's crazy when it comes to you. Worse than Stiles, well maybe the same as Stiles but Stiles isn't as um...violent.." she took in what Scott said but ignored him completely instead. "We're going to have so much fun tonight, McCall!" Scott shook his head as they pulled into the spot at the school.

Lydia checked the gym for any signs of the perpetually scruffy werewolf, when she saw the coast was clear she moved toward a table and planted herself in a chair. She began eating the finger food, mainly the lady fingers, when she noticed all eyes were on the door. Erica walked in, her long, flowing blonde hair was down and wavy, she was wearing a black leather dress, her legs looked great, but her red heels were too long, even for Lydia's standards.

Draped around her were Stiles and Derek. Stiles had an excited grin on his face and Derek was wearing sunglasses, making it hard for Lydia to see what his face looked like or what he was looking at. "Great. he's here. And who wears sunglasses at night?" she thought. Scott came back with the punch, his face was different though, his eyes almost seemed rabid. "This is for you..." he said quickly. "You look radiant tonight, did I tell you that?"a sheepish smile which she didn't recognize formed on Scott's mostly serious face. She had a feeling something was wrong.

Before she can continue with that thought Erica sauntered over with her two dates. Stiles pulled the chair out for Erica to sit down, and she did so, pulling her tiny dress down on the way. Derek sat next to her, looking right through her and starring directly at Lydia. "Why do you even bother pulling it down? Everyone in this gym's seen your assets on a daily basis." Lydia stated, looking Erica directly in the eye.

She felt a hatred for Erica and she had no idea why. Every time she looked at the blonde bombshell her blood boiled. "Some girls are just so jealous aren't they?" Erica retorted. Before Lydia could comment back Boyd and Isaac walked over, whispered something and walked away with Erica.

"So she brought not two, but four men to the dance? Ugh! Her sluttiness just makes me nauseous. Let's go dance!" Lydia grabbed Scott's hand and walked over the dance floor with him. The music quickly changed from fast paced dance song to slow song, and after an awkward moment from Lydia's side Scott grabbed her by the waist and started to lead. She liked the fact Scott was just a nice guy, it was easy to talk to him, yes they kissed a couple of times but there was still a friendly vibe to them. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, swaying along with Scott. When she opened them a second later there was sight to be seen next to them.

Derek was dancing, and his partner was none other than Stiles. The two of them were stepping on each others feet one trying to lead the other. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard Derek yelp. Stiles, was wincing every second. Finally, Stiles stepped on Derek's toes the same way Lydia did that night, put his hands on Derek's waist the same way Scott did to her, except it was safe to say the distance between the two of them was much larger They started to waddle over to Lydia and her date. Scott was looking away from the twosome.

"It's safe to say you guys are the cutest couple at the dance!" she stated sarcastically and full of venom, Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles looked at her in alarm.

"We're going to be prom king and queen. Derek is queen." Stiles said jokingly, waving his hand over to the table and mouthing "danger" to her.

"I actually WAS prom king, something you'll never accomplish" Derek stated, also motioning for Lydia to move toward the table. She wasn't sure why but she did as she was told. Pulling away from Scott was not easy. He had a weird, strong hold on her. "Scott I have to pee!" she screamed, and he quickly let go. She hoped Derek and Stiles heard her because she stalked over toward the bathroom. Her worries that the boys didn't understand her were quickly calmed as she heard arguing and what sounded like thrashing lockers, which only meant one thing: Derek pushed Stiles into them. "What the hell is going on?" she put her hands on her hips hoping she would look more menacing and they'd answer her faster.

"Peter. We saw him. He's gone now, but we're sure he put something in Scott's punch." Stiles explained. Just the sound of his name, Peter, sent a shiver down her spine. She was kept prisoner in her mind, the very thought that he was here in her vicinity made her stomach churn. "Peter said my blood can heal, so lets give Scott some of my blood." she began to walk back toward the gym, intent on saving him for once. "Wait. Don't you need to get the blood first?" asked Derek. "Nope, I carry vile of it in my purse. I'll just put it in Scott's drink. Problem solved." she once again flipped her hair, and continued to prance. When the three of them got back into the gym, things weren't as easy as they had thought. Scott was no where to be seen. Derek turned around and headed toward the door. Lydia looked at Stiles and they both nodded in agreement that they would follow.

Derek was running toward the exit of the school, when the door opened and Isaac was sliding on the floor, bloody. Erica followed suit, along with Boyd who still had some fight in him. Scott walked back inside the school, that same sheepish grin from earlier. She recognized it, that face belonged to Peter. Scott lunged for her and was immediately stopped by Derek who put up a fight for a while until he realized the beta was retaliating with the force of an Alpha.

He reached for Lydia, he was going to make her his slave again and she wasn't going to let him. She opened the tiny vile in her hand and hid it in her hands. "I'll get you back, He doesn't know how to treat you right. Not the way I know. Let me back in, Lydia." Peter said, although he was speaking with Scott's voice there was nothing Scott like about it at all. His cool voice, now sounded too calm, like the kind of calm before the storm. That was Peter, his voice was always soft, but his bite was bigger than his bite. "I'll go with you, just leave them alone." she looked him in the eyes, there was no sign of Scott in them at all.

Derek growled, and Peter pressed Scotts foot against his chest. "Down boy!" he joked. While he was looking down at Derek, Lydia shoved the Vile into his mouth, he was caught off guard and she knew even the tiniest ounce would cause the spell to break. Scott dropped to his knees, and Stiles ran toward him steadying him. No more sign of Peter, he was gone. "Wow. It felt cool getting the save in for once!" Lydia had a look of disbelief on her face, looking down she saw Derek a sense of pride, as if he was thinking "that's my girl."

After the wolves were healed and taken care of by Stiles and Lydia, she was ready to go. She also wanted to call Allison and tell her she was right. Desperately. Derek volunteered to take her home, as Scott was in no condition to drive and rightfully so.

Derek's famous black Camaro sped down the road to her house. She heard stories about Derek and his car while she was in middle school and he was in high school. He'd drive it down the street and all of the girls in her homeroom would swoon and yammer on about how hot he was, and that his girlfriend Kate Argent was the luckiest girl in BHHS. They had no idea, and neither did she at the time, that Kate Argent would set into motion events that would destroy lives. Without the fire at The Hale House there would be no crazy Peter. Derek would actually trust people, and most importantly people would actually be alive that aren't today.

She was too lost in her train thought to recognize that her eager driver was not taking her home, but was instead on a private road she recognized, the one leading to Hale House. "Excuse me, this isn't my house! Maybe if you'd take your sunglasses off you'd see that!" Derek kept driving, barely acknowledging Lydia's comments. The old house, scared her, it was by all means creepy. The creaking staircases, the crisp exterior. She realized it wasn't always the burned down horror that it was now. Once upon a time, Derek grew up in that house. She could picture him running home from school, helping his mother and father clean, his sister Laura making dinner while he played Lacrosse with a sane Peter.

Derek parked right in front of the house, and looked directly at her. "I want to show you something. Come with me." she hesitated for a moment, but ended up following him anyway. She wasn't sure what he wanted to show her but she knew from the movies that when a guy drives you to a desolate place it usually means he was going to a) make out with you, or b) kill you. She had a feeling it might be a mix of the two with Derek, that's just the kind of stand up guy he was. Kiss then kill, she hoped it wasn't the other way around.

Following Derek forced her to get mud all over her shoes, he took her to what appeared to be an old grave site, it was familiar as Peter took her there once too. He starred at her for a moment and grabbed her hand, a look of sadness enveloped his face and for a split moment she thought she could see a tear making its way to his chin. He was quiet, but then took a deep breath and began. "We buried them here. My parents." he spoke with a heavy voice and what she knew to be a heavy heart.

"Once when I was a kid my mom got into a bit of an accident and my dad thought he was going to lose her. I overheard him telling Uncle Pete.. "he caught himself regarding Peter as his uncle and corrected himself. "I mean Peter, that he felt like he was going to lose himself if he lost her. I never knew what that felt like until I met you, Lydia" she found herself leaning into him, wrapping her arm around him, her head placed firmly on his shoulder. "What about Kate?" she asked softly, looking up at him. He turned his head to look at her "I thought I loved her, I thought she was the best thing to ever happen to me and she used me, Lydia. She used me for a hunt. But I never felt her loss..."

He was going to continue but Lydia kissed him on the cheek instead. She looked up at him, her eyes met his. She told him it would be okay and he told her the same. They looked up at the sky together, the half moon above them, her head on his shoulder, his hand holding hers. Derek said he'd take her home and he delivered. She never felt more at home than when she was near him. Whether she wanted to admit it or not...


	3. Bound To The Moon

A/N Thank you for all the continued support through this series. I still appreciate it whole heartily. Hears to hoping one day we wont need fiction to soothe our Dydia needs, and finally get some action on the show. Once again I'm writing this a bit episodic so it doesn't take place immediately after.

"So what do you guys know about that Erica girl?" one of the schools resident mean girls said through the bathroom stall, to which her equally obnoxious friend answered "I think she's dating that weirdo Derek Hale. I see them out sometimes." Lydia's blood began to boil as she was fixing her hair in the mirror of the girls room. She wanted to run out of there as fast as possible, these were the girls she once considered her friends, now her name is on their list of targets to ridicule.

"Ugh its such a shame, he's really hot. My sister used to go to school with him, said he wasn't as brooding back then." the mean girl said, her voice perky. "Well good for Erica if she's getting her some of that, I could look past the brooding for a ride on his-" continued the other girl, before they could take their objectification any further Lydia marched out of the bathroom. Resting in the crook between the exit from the bathroom and the entrance to the hallway. A look of rage settled upon her face as she stood there. Seconds later the girls left, looked at Lydia and started laughing.

"Laugh all you want, you're all going to end up alone anyway!" she screamed after them. She felt like all she'd been doing lately is screaming. Screaming at herself, screaming at her mother, screaming at Derek.

They giggled and shouted back at her, "We'd rather be alone than crazy, bitch! Go run along in the woods naked again or something!" the thing about mean girls is that even if you knew they had no future, you couldn't help but be hurt by them now. Lydia was no exception to this rule. She looked down at herself, tears stinging her eyes.

She just wanted to go home and sleep. She wanted freedom from the nightmares which featured Peter, the ones where he kidnaped her and made her a mindless drone. She wanted freedom from the dreams of Derek, they were like something out of a romance novel, and every time she'd wake up in a cold sweat beside herself. Lydia just wanted to be free of the Hale men once and for all, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Not with this Lunar Bond nonsense.

She read about it in the bestiary Alison gave her when she was trying to explain the paranormal thing to her. She loved her best friend but she wasn't exactly amazing at explaining things. Her neck hurt at the amount of times she had to tilt her head, questioningly at Alison as she tried to explain it to her. Eventually Alison gave up and just gave her the flash drive that had the book saved on it.

"Attached to Derek by some damn lunar curse." she muttered to herself as she walked to class. All, natural-born wolves have someone to mate with. She swore it was something out of Twilight, but Derek explained to her that it wasn't as cheesy and there was no "imprinting" or babies who age quickly in this story. Instead it was all about the curse that created werewolves in the first place.

Derek told her the tale his mother told him about the curse and how it came to pass. She didn't see it in the book, and since she was the only one who can read it she'd have to figure it out anyway. He explained to her that werewolves were created as a punishment to men who strayed from the norm, they raped and pillaged and did horrible things. Instead of killing them, they bound them to the full moon. Causing them terrible pain and agony once a month. The women who loved them were cursed too, but instead of the light of the moon they were destined to only love once in their lifetime. If their wolf were to die they'd be alone forever. Their blood was tainted as well, a special gene that made them immune to the werewolves bite.

What these witch doctors didn't count on was that the gene would contain healing properties, and these "mates" were able to carry litters, and thus how Derek and other natural-born wolves came about. It all sounded so anti-feminist to Lydia, the act of only loving one and the sole purpose it to be an incubator for cubs. Of course, eventually things changed and natural-born female wolves came about so those cursed were forgotten.

What made it seem so tragic was that these people were still being born with the curse, but were never able to find true love because they didn't know that they were bound. Derek was always so careful with her and for no reason at all, she was always mean to him. He lost his ability to trust, to love, but she was going to fix that. She was going to heal him.

She spent the rest of the afternoon dying to leave school so she could get to Derek's house, or whatever that thing he was staying in was called. She just enjoyed spending time with him, watching him quietly sulk or roll his eyes when she asked him questions every two seconds. When she eventually got to Derek's abandoned bus/ train, or whatever it was that he lived in she was excited to see him. She ran up behind him, put her hands on his eyes and stuck her head out from behind his shoulder. "Guess who it is!" she said in a happy sing-song tone.

He however did not look so happy. "Do you ever just say hello like a normal person?" he asked her. "Seriously, you made me lose my train of thought, it's really irritating!" Derek was definitely not in a good mood, in fact he was rarely ever in a good mood, so it didn't even make Lydia flinch. "Wow! Okay there Mr. Attitude!" she looked at him with an annoyed look on her face, he reciprocated said look with one of his own. "I have people chasing me, trying to kill me and you come in here like that? You're lucky I didn't flip you over and break your neck in the process." Derek was now more than irritated, he was angry and for what reason? Lydia wasn't entirely sure she even knew the answer.

Instead she was mortified, staring at him with her eyes wide open, she placed her hands on her hips. "Wow, I'll just go. Considering last week you were begging me to be with you, you really are a class act." she turned around, her strawberry hair bouncing to and fro, she reached for her bag and textbook, fulling planning to leave. Derek's eyes, were always piercing with some sort of anger, but Lydia could always see the tiniest hint of sadness in them.

She was half way out when she heard Derek's voice, loud and frustrated he called out after her. "Lydia, I don't beg, you hear me! No. Beg. Me!" he was absolutely raging, pointing at himself as he said the words "beg" and "me" she hadn't done anything to him and was never going to let him win her over into thinking she did. Instead she turned around, flinging her hair back, she turned her head around to look at him "well you need to go back to doggie obedience school and learn how to beg, cause I don't ask for forgiveness unless I've done something wrong." she said to him calmly, but an urgency in her voice, as if she were trying to tell him this wasn't going to end well. She turned her head back around and walked out not giving herself the satisfaction of seeing his face. She let out of a "humph!" sound as she strutted out.

What an irrational man she thought to herself, heading back to her car. She passed his black Camaro along the way and kicked the tire with her foot for pay back, except she wasn't sure if she was getting payback against Derek or vice versa because kicking the car made her wince in pain.

"Whatever, still worth it." she said to herself. She felt an arm grab hers, and she smiled with satisfaction knowing Derek came after her, Jackson would do it all the time. Whatever Lydia wanted she got, she was used to that. She smiled a big smile, "you big goofy dog! I knew you'd come running, wagging your tail" she turned around to greet him and the smile turned into a look of horror. She wanted to scream but he put his hand over her mouth. His voice was calm, menacing and cold. She recognized it the moment she heard it. "Oh I'm definitely a big dog, but goofy? Is that really a good way to describe me?"

It was Peter. Her one greatest fear.

Her eyes were filled with horror and fury, they weren't connected anymore but he still had the same affect on her. Her feast wanted to move, she wanted to lift her leg up and kick him where it hurt with her six-inch heal, but she was completely paralyzed as he held her. She whispered "Derek…" before she was covered in darkness.


	4. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is having a crisis of Faith, and Lydia helps him get through it.

A/N I actually wrote this piece as a one shot, instead I decided to just incorporate it into this. It's based off a fan art I decided to do for no reason what-so-ever and along with it came this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it. There's also a mention to another fic I wrote called Stumbling. For those of you that've read it I hope you find it ;) Also I have changed the rating to M because I will be writing more sexy stuff.

She began to stir, pieces of her own hair in her mouth, the cold ground underneath her; "What the hell happened?" she whispered, opening her eyes and seeing green orbs staring directly into them. She lifted her head up to see Derek's face filled with concern, a tiny bit of anger in the tone of his voice. She almsot forgot she was fighting with him just moments ago. "I followed you out here, it was almost like you were talking to yourself. I tried to grab you but you started to freaking out on me and then you blacked out." he stated, his eyes were beginning to soften, "I carried you back to my place." she looked up at him with adoration as if almost to say "my hero!"

Instead Lydia lifted her hand, formed a fist and started punching Derek's bicep. "You jerk!" she screamed, as he faked an "ow" noise. She continued on, "you were mean to me! If you weren't such a loser I wouldn't have ran out of here as fast as I did, and I wouldn't have hallucinated seeing your weirdo uncle." Derek let her go on, smacking him and yelling at him at the same time, if it made her feel better he seemed to be okay with it. Lydia wasn't sure what she was doing any more but she stopped once she saw Derek's arm was turning as red as her hair.

He looked at her, amused, bent his head down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay at least, can we just be thankful for that?" he asked, she looked up at him and let out a small sound that sounded like an okay.

All Lydia wanted to do at this point was to go home, but Derek was quite adamant on her staying with him for the time being. He said he needed a certain calm, since he was losing his pack. She walked back to her book bag and got out her homework, chemistry first, her favorite subject. She was invigorated in it when she looked up to see Derek sitting on the table, glancing at her. He seemed relaxed for the first time in a long time, and it caused Lydia to feel slightly uncomfortable. The two of them never really discussed the topic of sex before, but with him sitting there in his wife beater like the first time he stumbled into her room, with that intense and lonely look on his face, she wanted him... "want him to throw the books off the table and do me like I'm homework" she thought to herself as she looked away from him, making sure she wasn't drooling. She really was lucky, Derek was a hottie. She wanted to clean him up a little so she could take him out and show off, but that would be for later. Those girls that made her feel terrible were sure in for a treat when they saw what she had to come home to, that was for sure.

Lydia was so busy thinking about how much of a beautiful specimen of man she thought Derek was she didn't notice him looking at her... "earth to Lydia." he snapped his fingers at her, she looked at him, shaking her head quickly snapping out of it. Luckily he was completely oblivious to her objectification, "Was it Peter? he asked, his eyebrows furrowed, he almost looked like he was ready to pounce at something but she wasn't sure what there would be to go at... except for her.

She looked away, making sure not to make anymore eye contact with him, clearly he was making her hot and bothered and she just wasn't sure either of them were ready for that leap quite yet. "I'm fine! For the last time, you big dumb dog!" she stated, winking at him at the same time. She decided to change the conversation before it turned into a grope fest, even though she's not sure she would have minded.

"So, what was up with you earlier? You were grouchier than usual." she asked him, quizzing his face which she sometimes thought was stuck on brooding. "It's nothing. Finish your homework." he looked away from her, and walked off of the train, Lydia wouldn't let him stalk off like that, she felt something was wrong and she needed to know what it was. Getting anything out of Derek was like pulling teeth, he wasn't exactly the most trusting person in the world but if you can find just the right button to push he'd open up.

Derek wasn't easy to talk to, in fact he was the last person in the world you'd ever want to have an open conversation with. No one ever really blamed him, his whole life has been one mess after another. All it took was for him to trust the wrong person and his whole family was gone. She knew that she couldn't demand him to tell her what was wrong, but she knew if she guessed he'd possibly open up, so she took the chance. "Does it have to do with your pack wanting to leave? You've been down about it for a while now. I've noticed." she said to him smiling softly in his general direction. He turned around sighing, telling her the truth. He was feeling alone again, he felt like his ultimate destiny was to be an Omega, a lone wolf. Lydia walked over, putting her hand on his shoulder, she knew she had to comfort him somehow, to sooth him, make him feel like it was going to be alright.

"You're not alone Derek. You have Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and ...well you have me and we're not going anywhere." Derek's emerald eyes pierced through her, looking her up and down he looked straight at her and replied to her heroic gesture, "I just feel like no one believes in what we're doing, I don't trust anyone and no one has any faith left." he looked away, sadness enveloped his face and body as he slumped his shoulders, sighing a bit. Lydia felt his pain, but needed to relieve it. She felt like he was wrong and that everything was going to be okay if he would perk up and keep fighting against the Argents, Peter, and everyone else. She took her finger and lifted his chin so he was looking at her once more; "I'm someone, Derek Hale. And I have faith. Faith in you."She smiled at him with both her eyes and her mouth. Derek laughed a little to himself, cuped her face with his hands and leaned down. She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and her nose before he finally laid one gentle kiss on her lips. She kept her eyes closed shut when she felt a hot breath in her ear, "thanks for that" he whispered and Lydia felt like her mission was accomplished.


	5. The Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek spots Jackson talking to Lydia and isn't happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of slash in this one and some OT3 stuff.

He saw them talking in the hall way at the high school. He was intense and fixated on her, they were broken up but their body language dictated anything but. Derek's bloody began to boil, rage filled his body and all he wanted to do was punch a wall. Lydia was smiling at Jackson, the same sweet smile she'd give him when she was trying to get her way, to get him to do something he didn't want to do like watch When Harry Met Sally.

He wanted them to feel his gaze, he was good at it, lurking in the shadows, hiding from everyone but he wanted them to feel it. He wanted Jackson to turn around, look at him and run away. But he didn't. Instead he caught Jackson's eye and he continued on with Lydia. He placed a hand on her shoulder and a chaste kiss on her cheek. He turned to Derek and winked at him, as he walked away. She turned around not noticing the territorial actions of the two men and headed to class.

He followed Jackson who was heading toward the school. He went to reach for him but Jackson turned around faster than he could extend his arm. "You followed me. I thought you would." He saw a smirk on Jackson's face. He wanted to wipe it right off with a single gesture. Derek rolled his eyes at the expression, "You're not a Kanima anymore. You're a beta. I can take you." his eyes moved up and down, sizing up Jackson just in case it did come down to it, he'd know exactly which blow would hurt the most.

"Take me where? On a date? Don't you have Stilinski for that?" Jackson snarked. He had enough of the pompous guy, sure he liked Jackson enough even though he'd never admit it, but not enough to give him a free pass for hitting on his girl. He knew guys like Jackson, he in high school he was Jackson. Smug, but charming. The girls lined up for a chance that they'd never have. When he was a kid he always wanted everything he couldn't have. It's why Kate was such a conquest to him, she resisted for such a long time he had to have her. That was one of the biggest mistakes of his life, and he wanted to make sure Jackson thought the same about trying to get Lydia back.

"You know you don't have a shot with her right?" he said looking at Jackson, smirking right back at the young man, his eyes were a bright, almost yellow color in the sun. "We have a bond, you know mystical and all that. You can't break it, and if you try to I'll just break your face." He moved closer to Jackson, standing inches away from him, moving closer and closer after enunciating every word.

For a brief moment he saw Jackson move back. Just as much as he knew guys like Jackson he could also see Jackson knew guys like him. "I'm not afraid of you. You're the big bad Alpha, I get it. But, I'm not after Lydia so calm down. If I was you'd know." Derek wasn't buying it, he saw the scene earlier in the hall ways. "By the way, I'm not sure she'd like you stalking her either." Derek was taken a back by Jackson's acquisition and quickly retorted "I am not stalking anyone. I'm just making sure you don't put your nasty paws all over her." he made sure to look the other man in the eye, letting him know he was serious.

"You know what your weakness is, Derek? You're a scary guy, you've got weight on me, plus the whole Alpha thing puts you at a clear advantage. But you don't scare me anymore. Why? Because you're a shitty liar. You're stalking Lydia, and you wont hurt me. You need me in your pack." Derek continued to just look at him, clenching his jaw and his fist. "If I wanted Lydia back, I'd get her back. No stupid bond could break that. I was her first, you don't forget your first." He could see the look of longing in his eyes. He recognized that look, it was the same look he had when he wanted to win Kate back after every single fight.

He couldn't help himself, he grabbed Jackson by the collar and threw him against his car, denting the door and almost breaking the mirror. "Back the hell off Lydia. I am only going to warn you once. I see it again I am going to rip your throat out and feed it to my Uncle Peter. You got it?" He saw the fear in Jackson's eyes and was satisfied with the result. He still had it. He wasn't ready to let go yet. His hands were still on Jackson, he was leaning over him he was going to hover for a few more minutes when he heard a faint sound.

"AHEM!" Jackson and Derek both turned their heads to see Lydia standing before them. She looked at the both of them with a confused, yet angry look. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open. "Derek Hale! Jackson Whittemore! Unless you guys are filming a pornographic gay film get off of each other right this instant!" Derek immediately jumped back, releasing Jackson. They both began to straighten up and made a failed attempt to try to convince the object of their affections that they were just wrestling, it's what wolves did to greet each other.

She looked at them both in horror and amusement. "You two really think I'm stupid? I have the highest GPA in the class!" They both opened their mouths about to protest when the most child like thing came out of both of their mouths "he started it!" they both said at the same time, fingers pointing at each other. It happened so fast, but Derek could see Jackson shake his head a bit in disbelief, he did the same. Lydia walked over to both of them, looking Jackson right in the eye she began, "Jackson, why don't you tell Derek that truth? That you were giving me a congratulatory kiss because I passed my test?" Jacksons eyes sank, he looked down and didn't say a word.

"And you!" she turned her head to Derek who was smiling to himself "STOP STALKING ME!" I told you this 100 times!" she raised her voice like a school teacher yelling at a disobedient child. he too looked down, staring at his feet. They both quietly said sorry, and Lydia walked away.

She headed straight for Derek's car, and Jackson looked up at him with an apologetic look and Derek did the same. "Derek! Home! Drive me now! We're watching The Notebook!" Derek winced but knew he'd have to endure after what she just witnessed. From the corner of his eye he could see Jackson laughing a little. "Shut it before I make her think it's a good idea to have you over to make amends." Jackson made a motion as if he were zipping his lips and still laughed as Derek stalked off.

When he got in the car looked at him giggling to herself. "What's so funny?" Derek asked. "You and Jackson were too cute over there. It fulfilled one of my threesome fantasies with you two I have to say." Derek swerved. "Threesome fantasy? What? That's disgusting, Lydia." he kept his eyes on the road, but the urge to vomit was strong in him. "You. Me. Jackson. Oil!" she said, looking up at the ceiling of his car and sighing. "Lydia please stop." Derek said, sounding more serious than ever. "You and Jackson first then I join in. Yummy!" she continued on. "Lydia, please, just stop it. I am begging you." he said, calmly, trying to play it cool. "Ooo begging! That could be kinky too!" Lydia chirped. "Lydia, enough. I am going to puke on your new dress." he was serious in every way, the thought of him and Jackson made him uncomfortable, "Well next time you stalk me and then threaten my ex boyfriend, just remember I am always in for a threesome!" she said happily. Derek closed his eyes, sighed and continued driving.

"You're doing this to piss me off aren't you?" he asked. "Yup! Now hurry up I have to pee!" she looked up at him with a smile on his face. When he pulled into the drive way she ran out faster than the speed of light, he saw her run straight for the door, he smiled to himself and thought about just how perfect she was. No one could have her except for him. That's just the way it had to be.


	6. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters back. It's a good day the pool for everyone else though.

It was hot in Beacon Hills, the heat wave that battled the east coast and won, now made its way to the west and it looked like it was about to have the same outcome as it did on the other side of the country. The Hale house wasn't exactly the best place to be during a heat wave. It was hot, and smelled of ash. Derek couldn't exactly install an AC in the house considering he didn't even have electricity. Somewhere in between the chaos he was able to get the house back from the Argents but he wasn't sure for how long.

"Hey, little nephew." Derek turned around to see Peter standing behind him in all of his glory. A smirk on his face, and his hands on his hips. "I really love what you've done to this place... where did you get the decorating tips? Home Insider Magazine?" he snarked. Derek retaliated Peter's smirk with a scowl and moved past him. "I know your mother told you that when you make silly faces it'll get stuck like that! But I guess it's too late for you anyway..." Derek tilted his head, not looking amused and Peter continued "Little Nephew, what I'm trying to say is that, I think..." he looked serious for a second and Derek was almost ready to hear what he had to say, he looked like the old Peter for a moment, the one before the fire. The one that played sports with him, and taught him how to flirt. Before Derek could continue on with his thoughts, Peter went on "Well, I think any cosmetic corrections to your face will be really helpful! Maybe we can even make your lips move upward so you can smile." His uncle moved toward him, making a motion of cheek pinching, the kind his grandma used to give him right before she actually did it. Derek growled at Peter and stalked off. "You better leave before I kill you again." he turned his head back to him, and moved toward his jacket.

"But I was so excited about going to the pool with you and seeing that sexy girl of yours again." with that comment Derek's green eyes began to turn red, he felt a fire inside of him. Peter kept coming around to the house lately, trying to get him to "forgive" him but the young man wasn't sure he was ready to forgive or forget anything, especially when it came to Peter. He kept his uncles visits to himself because he didn't want the rest of the pack knowing the circumstances of why Peter did the things he did in the first place or that he was talking to him. He just felt lonely sometimes even with Lydia around, he still knew that blood was thicker than water and with Peter it was hard to forget that sometimes.

"Leave." he said to his uncle who was still standing in the same place he left him. "Fine. But I'll be back. Have fun reading the dictionary or whatever it is you do to relax." Derek sighed and let a few minutes pass before he exited out the door. Making sure his uncle was now long gone. He smelled the air and Peter's scent was now miles away.

He made his way to the pool where everyone else was trying to cool off from the heat. He had no idea why he brought his jacket with him, considering it was close to 100 degrees outside and Scott and Stiles were both wearing their trunks, Stiles of course was covering his chest with a t-shirt, which he wasn't surprised about considering he imagined he looked like a prepubescent boy under there, or maybe not, maybe he looked okay... He had no idea why he was thinking about what Stiles looked like shirtless and cringed a bit at his own thoughts. Scott on the other hand had nothing to hide and was reclining on his chair, he saw girls walk by glaring at him and giggling. He could hear Stiles protesting that girls never looked at him and that he was the ugly friend when Scott was around. Scott looked amused and put a hand on his friends shoulder for reassurance. They were sweet, Derek thought. Sort of like an old married couple.

Before things could get any worse he felt someone on his back, covering his eyes. Her legs wrapped around him, he grabbed them as soon as she jumped. "Peek-A-Boo!" she squeaked. He took her hands off of his eyes and turned his head to kiss her cherry lips. He only intended to give her a peck when her tongue slid into his mouth, he pushed his right back, squeezing her thigh with his fingers, he could feel her body temperature rising and she dropped to her feet. "Wow that was some hello!" she looked at him, her hazel eyes were sparkling and he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. "Well, I'm good at greetings" he said in a low, gruff voice.

"Oh get a room!" he heard Stiles yell from a distance by the pool chairs. His whole body was covered in sun block, and his nose had a ton of lotion on it. Derek stared at Stiles with an arched eye brow and looked him up and down while walking over to the pool chairs, eventually finding a spot next to the guys and sitting down. "What, I'm fragile! The sun is my arch nemesis!" Stiles said and laid his head back down. He saw Isaac and Jackson in the pool with Erica and Boyd. They were playing chicken, and Jackson somehow ended up on Isaac's shoulders taking on Erica. A cackle erupted in the pool when Erica fell backwards. He could hear Jackson scream, "I never lose!" in triumph.

"Excuse me is there any reason you are wearing a jacket to the pool." Lydia stated, looking Derek up and down. He almost forgot, he thought the heat that was enveloping his body came from seeing Lydia in a tiny polka-dot bikini. "Oh I almost forgot I had it on." he shrugged and took it off, along with his favorite earth-toned t-shirt. He saw Lydia's eyes open wide, a hungry look on her face. He'd seen that look several times now. He saw that her eyes stopped on his abdominal area and although he would enjoy this kind of objectification in the comfort of his bed, or his kitchen, or his living room floor... he couldn't take it with all of the guys there.

"Hey do you wanna go in the pool?" he asked, his green eyes were soft."Abs." she said still drooling over his stomach She looked stunned at herself and he saw her fluster for a second before quickly recuperating. "Absolutely! I mean. It's a new slang for absolutely." Derek looked over at Scott who shook his head trying to hold back laughter. Stiles on the other hand was trying to ignore them as much as possible and was watching Erica and Jackson splash each other around in the pool.

Isaac came over and put a hand on Derek's shoulder, "Hey, I wasn't expecting you here." he took his towel and dried his curly hair. He felt Lydia wiggle beside him "Alison. You came!" she yelled out loud and ran toward her. He saw that she was there with Jackson's best friend Danny, whom he only met briefly in passing. Seeing Alison and Danny marked a weird response from Isaac who began to straighten up a little bit, like he was a soldier giving his superior officer attention. He looked over at Isaac and gestured for him to lean down next to him so he could whisper in his ear. "Don't even think about it. Scott will kill you, that is if she doesn't kill you first. Argent women are deadly. Trust me." Isaac looked back at him in confusion, "You + Alison = NO NO." he said now, in words he would hope Isaac would understand. Isaac whispered back, "Oh. Alison. Yeah. I think she's hot. Wont work. Got it!" but he still saw that look on his face, the same look Lydia had earlier, the one of hunger, the one of want. He shrugged, if Isaac wanted himself an Argent, let him make that mistake. He wont try to teach him, just like he didn't with Scott.

All of the attention turned to the girls, Scott had that sad, longing look on his face whenever Alison showed up and Stiles looked indifferent that is until Lydia started trying to pull, what appeared to be a t-shirt off of Alison. "Come on! Take it off, you were never ashamed before!" Lydia was being forceful and Alison kept pushing her hands off of her, "I just don't want to be strutting around today. I'm not in the mood. Is that okay? To not be in the mood?" her eyes were dark but Lydia was relentless. He knew that better than anyone. "She's here isn't she? We got her out of the house, just like you asked, let her do it her way." stated Danny, calmly as usual. The war of words went on for a few minutes and he couldn't help it, "if she's uncomfortable leave her alone." he shouted at them, he instantly knew he made a mistake as Lydia scoffed at him giving him a terrifying look and Alison shouted back "thanks for the input but no one was asking you." Stiles looked over at Derek and simply stated "hey man, if the girls wanna put their hands all over each other why are you stopping them?" Stiles did have a point but he wasn't going to let him win. "Shut up." he turned to him, trying to look menacing but the young man wasn't paying attention anymore.

Eventually Lydia had her way and Alison was in her swim suit, the dark haired girl walked over, flashing a sarcastic fake smile to Derek and a real one to Stiles. She instantly went into the pool for a swim ignoring everything else around her. She'd been so dark lately after everything with her mother and Scott. He knew what it felt like, to lose family. This war between The Hales and The Argents it needed to end there was just too much blood shed, but as long as they threatened his pack, he'd fight. "Hey Miguel, nice to see you." said Danny extending his hand. It took Derek a second to realize the dark haired man was talking to him. It was a long story about him being named Miguel, Slavic Stiles's random Hispanic cousin. "I didn't know you and Lydia were dating. I thought she was with that creeper, Derek Hale." he looked a bit confused. Before he could answer, Lydia looked up and spoke for him "He is Derek Hale, you dumbass! And he is not creepy!" she chirped. "But Stiles said that he was his cousin." Danny looked even more confused. "Stiles is an idiot, aren't you Stiles?" she looked over the young man who wasn't paying any attention to them, but entirely to Erica who was fixing herself in the corner. "Oh me? Yeah, big idiot!" he continued to stare over at the corner. "See I told you!" she said, shaking her head and smiling at Danny. "Before you ask me to take out his ID, there's a seat by Lahey!" she pushed him toward Isaac who looked at Derek with what looked like confusion at first, but then Derek realized it was more like excitement.

Danny looked at the chair next to Jackson's stuff and began to protest "there's a spot here." she looked him over quickly and pointed to Isaac again. "YOU! LAHEY! NOW!" she screeched and Danny was on his way toward Isaac in a heart beat. He recognized the way she did that, using words instead of sentences, he'd do that all of the time. Even though Lydia was being bossy, for what reason he didn't know, but he liked his girl bossy and a smile fell across his face, he was proud of her. He got up and kissed her on the cheek, "that's my girl." he whispered in her ear, he heard her giggle.

He was feeling frisky when he grabbed her and threw her into the pool quickly. Immediately jumping in after her. They splashed around and played Chicken with Boyd and Jackson. Jackson trying to beat Lydia was probably the most amusing sight, they thrashed around and almost hit Alison severally times who was doing laps around the pool. Eventually she beat Jackson and he went backward into the pool. When he swam back up she made sure to triumphantly scream "I NEVER LOSE!" mocking Jackson.

Derek smirked at Lydia, and strred at her with adoration. She was absolutely everything he'd ever wanted and he needed her more than anything. He felt the urge to trust again, the urge to love. He could never thought he could fully ever give himself to anyone especially after what happend with Kate, but he wanted to give himself to Lydia and that was a large step for him, to even think about it. Sure he wanted to trust Scott and to love Scott like he was his own kin but the young wolf didn't trust him and one day they'd get over that, but for now he wanted to make sure he always had Lydia.

Jackson, Boyd and Alison all left the pool along with the other kids who were playing in it earlier. They were alone. Again. Just like Derek always wanted. "Hey can I ask you a question?" he asked her, "Shoot" she said looked at him. "I'm kind of a screw up, you know that right? Everyone wants to kill me. If you want to walk away, you should walk away." she looked at him confused. "Derek Hale, if the question is if I know you're a screw up the answer is yes. Do I want to walk away? No. Everyone's tried to kill me too! Including you! Now shut up and stop being dark. Lets have a good time." she smiled, the smile that took up her whole face that made him feel like his world wasn't cold and grey, but warm like the sun, he felt like a child wrapped in his mothers warm embrace after a fall. He didn't want to think about his mother when thinking about Lydia, but he couldn't help it. There was something about her, that go-getter attitude that was consistant with all the Hale women, Laura was the same.

"I know you can help me set up Danny and Isaac!" she looked excited about this, still smiling. He was confused though. He knew Danny was gay but he didn't think Isaac was. "What?" he questioned her. She glared at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh my God, you dumb dog. You don't know? Isaac likes him! Like, like-likes him!" Derek looked back at her. "...no" he said quietly moving away from her, even though it all suddenly made sense; the look he got when Alison and Danny walked in, he was looking at Danny not Alison. "Yes." she said, her tone perky and her eyes wide. She pushed his head into the water. When he got back up he reached for her and kissed her forehead. He wanted to tell her about Peter and his intentions, that he had been seeing him but he couldn't. Not now, not when they were having so much fun. The sun shining bright, their friends laughing around them. Most importantly, he saw Lydia who for the first time in the long time was laughing, giggling, and delivering orders like it was the old times. He saw Scott no longer mopey, chasing Stiles around the pool holding his sunblock hostage, Erica and Boyd in the corner joking around. Jackson unintentionally disrupting Isaac and Danny's mating ritual while Alison kept trying to unsuccessfully distract him.

"Derek Hale? Is that you? Cause I see a smile!" Lydia said happily. "Look at those pearly white teeth!" she pinched his cheeks the same way Peter tried to do earlier. He should tell her, he thought. He should tell her now. "Lydia, i have something to tell you." his face and voice both stern. "Can you save it until tomorrow? I have a feeling you're going to tell me something I don't want to hear and I'm having too much fun." he smiled to himself. You got it boss, and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him and he hugged her, the water around them, the sun shinning on them. Today was perfect, he thought to himself. His mother always taught him to cherish those perfect days, and he would. Just for her.


	7. Children of The Earth

A/N This is short but it's there to help me transition into the next chapter which I'll have up sometime in October. I'm sorry guys, I have been so busy because I'm switching positions and offices at work so it's been a hell of a month. So here's a small piece from Peter's POV and of course there's some Derek and Lydia in here too.

He watched them from the window, it almost felt like voyeurism, spying on his nephew and the lovely red head that he held to such high regards after she'd helped him come back to life. Peter's agenda wasn't always clear to others but when he had an idea it was like a storm brewing inside him. He felt bad about what he had done, well some parts of him, but he needed back in to his nephews life. There was something worse coming, if he was a hurricane this next wave was a cyclone and it needed to be stopped. He couldn't do it alone, not without the help from his nephew.

Derek thought it was all so simple, this bound by the moon soul mates thing but there was more to it, he should have learned by now that there always was. Peter was trying to talk to him for weeks, trying to get him on board with him, he needed a pack this was vital. There was more to Lydia than met the eye and Peter knew that. Sure there was the whole thing, about the immunity, but there was so much more.

As Peter watched the two love birds kiss each other threw the window, flirting and giggling about, well she was giggling, Derek's face was permanently stuck in the same position for what Peter feared was the rest of his life. "Poor kid." he thought to himself. And although he meant it sarcastically there was a tinge of sadness that enveloped through him. He really did feel bad for his nephew. He was just like his brother, strong and stern, but he had his mothers heart, her will and her tenacity that's what made Derek strong, he just didn't exactly know it yet.

He continued to watch them from the window, normally he wouldn't be comfortable with something like this, but he needed to catch Derek alone, but she wasn't getting up. At this point Lydia's hair was covering her face and Derek's. Their mouths were connected together and it looked like they were sucking the air out of each other, Peter's blue eyes lit up and his head was just spinning with quirky things to say next time he saw Derek, he'd call Lydia a succubus and to be careful, she'd suck the life out of him.

Except Peter knew that wasn't true about Lydia at all. She'd breath life back into him. Her hands were made for healing, she was a woman of the earth. How could they be so blind to think that shifters were the only supernatural creatures in this world? There was more to it than that. The healers, the seers, the wanderers of the earth, enchanting all of those they loved and cursing all of those they hated. The true children of the Fay, the witches, the sons and daughters of nature.

Mother nature was real and she created her sons and daughters to do her dirty work, to protect her world to instill and restore balance when there were those that would play with the natural order out of spite. Peter was one of those people, he loved to play with what is and what should be. He once knew a young lady just like Lydia, one that could instill balance and order in the world by predicting the outcome of any event but she was gone now, and she was too immune to the bite.

Peter put two and two together that night at the video store when he smelled her. People smelled like salt when he was in his alpha form, but Lydia didn't. She smelled sweet, like fresh cookies from grandmas oven just like the girl he used to know. That's when he knew what she truly was.

He watched on as his nephew and his girlfriend walked toward the backyard and he knew that was his cue to leave. He wondered how long it would take for Derek to figure out that Lydia wasn't just his by the light of the moon and that's why he felt better about himself, but because she was doing something she didn't realize she could.

She was by all means healing him, the way only a powerful daughter of nature knew how; with her love


End file.
